cvapushfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:APUSH Study Group Wiki
APUSH Google Calander intergration Hey Ethan, I've learned that most HTML on wikia is restricted, only some text formatting HTML and some others are allowed. However, I have found out that there is a google calendar extension for wikia already built into the code, but it's how should I say... buried under system. You need to contact the Wikia staff to use the extension but I'm sure they will allow it for us on our page, if not we can maybe make a different wikia and install plugin extensions on that but we would have to buy a website / webhost, install the Wiki software and extensions (I have experience in that but it will cost roughly $5 per month for the service) and that isn't always fun to setup. Anyhow I'll take care of the formatting for the calendar and feeds / links, what ever. - Tom Hydral1k 14:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Tom, If we decide we don't want to use Wikia, we can use my hosting. I've got unlimited hosting with hostgator and I've installed the media wiki software before. We can also use my personal domain (wcwells2.com) and add a subdomain (cvapush.wcwells2.com). I think it would be a good idea to see what we can get out of Wikia first. - Will Wcwells2 Unknown, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Will, Seems your one step ahead of me, that will work fine if Wikia won't update the code, but I agree, let's see how good this service is for us so far. Using a subdomain won't be a problem but might be sometimes to long for others to remember. I've seen sometimes on the internet .info domains being sold for $1 which I would willingly pay so people remember the website easier. I'm surprised as well that you have Hostgator hosting, I used them in the past myself, definitely the best I ever had. - Tom Hydral1k 18:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Navigation I'm working on getting permission from Wikia mods to use an extension called DynamicPageList to create self-updating navboxes. The idea is to have a footer at the bottom of every page with a link to every other page related to that chapter. This would be pretty difficult to do by hand (hand-linking to each page, then updating every time a new article is added). They may deny my request on the grounds that the extension requires a lot of CPU, and our site might not be important enough for them to waste server time on. Ebeihl 21:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : It's already installed Ethan, I just used it for the term organizer. The code for organizing Navigation boxes is really easy. Just a simple prefix of ... category=the_namecategory_of_the_stuff_you_want_in_themenu mode=ordered : It's also not a real resource hog unless it's querying for the pages in a really dumb way. : Edit: It's not installed, for some reason the code was working even though the aggregator script : will no longer work. Odd. I'll Check it tomarrow. : Edit: Now it works again, and I know why. : --'~~Hydral1k' 01:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I GOT IT! Test Terms Aggregator FINALLY after nearly 4 hours of non-stop trail and error I have got the code. I need to add more to the format syntaxing and make it printer friendly which I can do later, I'm too tired now... Tomarrow we should add all the terms to their own wikisub pages since I have this new code that will post the terms to what ever page we need or want. The extension I'm using for this aggregator is in MediaWiki called DynamicListPage (It even has some security exploit lol). This extension has been modded like crazy and had some new features added which can post page contents, but anyhow, after messing around with the code forever I got what I need. What a pain in the ass, If only this was visual basic, I could of coded something that does exactly this in less time than I took to look for this. Second of all this stupid syntaxing for this code is so small and easy to miss, if you missplace one comma or bracket or some CRAZY html character that you may have never seen before, everything f**ks up http://semeb.com/dpldemo/index.php?title=Variables#Example1 <'DPL> category = Test 3 Terms mode = userformat listseparators = includepage = #Definition,#Importance secseparators = ¶|,,¶|,, <'/DPL> God damn I think I'm going cross eye. ~~Hydral1k 01:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Tom, Great Job! (I know the feeling when you mod, code, and install for hours and no one seems to appreciate how much work you actually did.) Thanks for all the work you've put into getting this script together. You are god. Wcwells2 04:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) It's funny how all the crazy stuff we need to do can be linked back to using this one extension... this AGGREGATOR! My use of the software was way simpler, cut-and-paste, but... way to go man! Ebeihl 04:39, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I just finished putting that navbox together using DPL, but I might need someone more JS-experienced than I to see if we can dicky it into being hidden as a default state. - Ethan (posted by Will) Catagories Ethan and Tom, I think the subject catagories (expansionism, mexican war) are extraneous. I think it would be a good idea to stick to classifying by test. Too many catagories makes thing cumberson and its hard to define what warrents a category. For the sake of simple navigation, I would suggest deleting these categories before we start making a crapload of term definition pages and the crapload of categories necessitated by them. Let me know what you think. Wcwells2 04:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I started adding them because I thought they would make good study tools for midterm/final. I would like to go to "Political parties" and see a list of pages about political parties rather than going to Test 2 for Federalists, Test 3 for Whigs, etc. Similarly, I wouldn't want to have to think, "hmm... was Andrew Carnegie in test 4 or 5?" Instead, I'd want to go to the Industrial Age category. I guess this example is a little less compelling. Maybe we should have a few subject categories, like "Political Parties" or "Presidents" rather than historical categories like "Texas Revolution," because those things are easier to find through the "Test x (what we did for test x)" category substructure. Ebeihl 04:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a better plan. I was afraid it would get out of control. We should use the subjects from your APUSH flash cards. In the meantime, I will get rid of the historical categories. Wcwells2 04:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC)